Blessed Land
(Note -UNDER CONSTRUCTION- still figuring it out how to arrange these information, anyway if anyone want to help arrange these information, feel free to do so) Blessed Land is the land of blessings, the place of residence for Gu Masters after they become Immortal. In the Blessed Land, the scenery is like a drawing, having a unique atmosphere and large amounts of treasure and precious materials. The Primeval Essence inside is often dozens of times thicker and denser than the outside world. A Blessed Land was an independent small world, a utopia, isolated from the world. The Gu Immortal rules the land, and anyone who lives in it can experience serenity and happiness. ---- Blessed Land, a small world that existed within the main world. Every world had different rules and laws. Entering a world means obeying and following its rules. Usually flow of time in Blessed Land is two, three or more times that of the outside world. In this world, there were many different blessed lands, and the size and flow of time were all different. ---- The most crucial thing was in Blessed Land, Gu Masters could not utilize their Gu Worms. This meant if the Gu Master died, they cannot will their Gu Worms to self-destruct. If someone dead inside Blessed Land, Gu Master aperture slowly dying and shrinking. Due to the law of Blessed Land, all Gu Master Gu Worms were suppressed and unable to move, quietly lying on the surface of the primeval sea. ---- In Blessed Land, other than the inheritance's Gu Worms, other Gu cannot be mobilized, thus it was easy for Gu Masters to die There is many Blessed Land, but some Blessed Land have rules that Gu Masters who enter were restricted by the heavenly power, unable to enter or leave at will. ---- Land of Spirit After the Gu Immortal dies, the remaining fragments of their will and soul mixed with the Blessed Land's powers, thus forming a spiritual body. The spirit thing that guard the blessed land was called "Land Spirit". Land Spirit is a entity, an existence being, but without its past life's memories, merely its lingering desires remain. Although the Land Spirit is formed from the Gu Immortal, it is no longer human, but merely the immortal's will. Using an explanation from Planet Earth, that would be, a preprogrammed AI. Land Spirit being is not powerless, it can overwrite rules/laws and manipulate the heavenly power freely inside Blessed Land, and also Land Spirit being can directly combat a Gu Immortal. Basicly within the Blessed Land, the Land Spirit is an existence equal to a Gu Immortal. Land Spirit also can seal any Rank 1 to 5 Gu Worm at will. Only Rank 6 Immortal Gu Worms can move freely in the Blessed Land. Land of Spirit has its own will. "Gu" of Immortal that specializes in attack can't get through by force. Land spirits are innocent and stubborn, inheriting their original master's obsession. If a "Gu" of Immortal are forcefully attacks, even if the Land Spirit can't resist it, it could choose to self-destruct and destroy the Blessed Land. The Gu Master that made the forceful attack would also suffer injuries in vain and would have disastrous losses, and all their efforts would become futile. That is the reason many clan's and sect's leader send their members and disciples that don't have offensive "Gu" of Immortal to enter Blessed Land. If a Blessed Land with a Land Spirit : * A Blessed Land with a Land Spirit, Gu Master that encountering it are simply too lucky, because it has true essence of the Immortal Inheritance. As long as the Land Spirit's requirement is met, one can gain its recognition and become the new owner of the Blessed Land. If a Blessed Land without a Land Spirit : * A Blessed Land without a Land Spirit, it would be greatly inferior, destined to be destroyed, like a slumbering divine dragon, anyone can eat its flesh and drink its blood, until it dies, it will not awaken. * A Blessed Land without a Land Spirit is an enormous boat that is sinking, anyone can enter inside and plunder the treasures within, the more they plunder, the bigger the holes in this giant boat and the quicker it would sink. Blessed Land when its already nearing its end, it will only last for less than ten years before it is destroyed due to the exhaustion of Immortal Essence. ---- Gu Immortals can't enter the Blessed Land except the owner itself. If Gu Immortals enter the Blessed Land, they will suffer the counterattack from the Land Spirit All living things exist in balance. With darkness, there is light, with water, there is fire, and with blessing, there is calamity. Every Blessed Land will face earthly calamity every ten years and heavenly tribulation every hundred years. One calamity was enough to puncture a thousand holes in the Blessed Land. The cycle of heavenly fate, the competition of all living beings, in wide universe, mortals are like a single speck of sand at the bottom of an entire sea, small and insignificant. Only by advancing to a Gu Immortal, can surpass mortality, and have own foundation, turning from sand into an island, having the ability to resist the sea waves. The moment the Blessed Land vanishes, the wind of assimilation will blow, fusing heaven and earth together, as everything inside the Blessed Land would turn into the most basic Primeval Essence in this world. This wind's power can sweep away all dust and particle, even Gu Immortals fear it, because even Gu Immortals can be destroyed by it When Gu Master refine a Immortal Gu inside Blessed Land, whether the refinement success or failed, they will faced wrath of calamilty and tribulation. Without Immortal Essence the Blessed Land cannot contend against calamilty and tribulation. That is to say, refine a Gu of Immortal is to used up Immortal Essence, whether the refinement success or failed, if Immortal Essence is used up to the point no longer have the essense left. whats the point in becoming the owner of the Blessed Land if it success in refinement and inherits the Blessed Land, if Blessed Land no longer have Immortal Essence and cant be saved. better giving it up. ---- If a Gu Immortal wanted to attack the Blessed Land, their most powerful weapon would be Immortal Gu because Land Spirits could not restrict Immortal Gu. ---- Everything exists in balance, heaven is impartial. Strength comes with weakness, blessing comes with calamities. Blessed lands have calamities and tribulations, an earthly calamity every ten years, and a heavenly tribulation every hundred years. Not mentioning the heavenly tribulation but just the earthly calamity, once it occurs, the might is overwhelming, often causing great disasters, if the Blessed Land cannot endure it, they will face destruction. To a Blessed Land, every earthly calamity is a strict test. Earthly calamities get stronger than the one before. Every ten years, the earthly calamity would pose a destructive threat towards the Blessed Land. The might of an earthly calamity was extremely strong, moreover there were countless types of calamity, and were simply impossible to plan against. Heavenly Tribulations and Earthly Calamities had many variations, some were powerful and had strong auras, some were mysterious and scary. Earthly Calamities List = * Dark Flame Meteor * Clouded White Sea * Blue Charm Lightning Shadow * Desolate Beast Calamity * Endless Thunder And Lightning Rain * Lofty Tiger * Restraining Smoke * Molten Earth * Ancient Desolate Beast Calamity Heavenly Tribulation List = * Willow Wind * Chaotic Lightning Balls * Silver Horn Green Scale Python * Heart Shocking Noise Tribulation * Decadent Noise Tribulation * Tremor Thought Noise Tribulation * Flying Blade Noise Tribulation * Eight Layer Enchanting Noise Tribulation Unknown List = * Snow War Tribulation Lightning * Chaotic Branching Teeth ---- Once the earthly calamity descends, the Land Spirit will have to face it with everything it had, Land Spirit would not have time to take care owner of the Blessed Land. Once owner of the Blessed Land dies, the Blessed Land would be ownerless, and the Land Spirit will have to find a new master. If the earthly calamity causes a huge loophole on Blessed Land, Gu Masters at outside would be able to enter at will. If the Gu Masters find trouble then, it would add on to owner of Blessed Land problems, and the situation would certainly turn deadly. ---- A Blessed Land could only be created by a Gu Immortal, it was the foundation of their wealth, a heavenly estate Different Gu Immortals gave birth to different Blessed Lands, and the Land Spirit's abilities also varied. Some Land Spirits could teleport others, while some could not. Some Land Spirits could summon rain and wind, and some could manipulate the flow of time freely. ---- Land spirits were the representatives of the Blessed Land, cutting off a part of the Blessed Land was the same as cutting their own flesh. And abandoning one of cardinal points area land was like a person cutting off one of their legs. ---- Sufficient Spirit Springs meant the Primeval Energy in the Blessed Land would be thicker and be beneficial to the cultivation and nurturing of Gu Worms. Conversely, if there were no Spirit Springs, the Primeval Energy in the Blessed Land would be created by diluting the Immortal Essence. From a certain aspect, Spirit Springs could cut down the use of Immortal Essence. ---- Land Spirits' abilities are all different, they all differed and were greatly dependent on the Gu Immortals and their Blessed Lands. ---- The Gu World of heaven has always been trying to maintain balance. Blessed Land has fortune, so the Gu World of heaven sends down calamities and tribulations, doing all that it can to wear down Blessed Land fortune. The better the Blessed Land is managed, the stronger the calamities and tribulations Gu Masters / Gu Immortals will face. ---- Gu Immortals manage the Blessed Land in order to bring blessings and nurture fortune in place of heaven and earth, for all living things to prosper. ---- After Gu Immortals die, they would form into the Land Spirit, but will no longer produce Immortal Essence. The Immortal Essence left for the Land Spirit, would decrease the more it was used. ---- Most Blessed Lands would breed wild Beasts. However, when the Beasts population increased a lot, they would influence the ecology of the Blessed Lands, and the Gu Immortals that controlled the Blessed Lands would put them for sale in Treasure Yellow Heaven. Like this, not only could it reduce the pressure on the Blessed Land, it could also provide some revenue. Similarly, many Gu Immortals who wanted to nurture the Blessed Land and replenish the ecology, would purchase some Beasts to breed in their Blessed Lands. Thus, transactions of Beasts groups was extremely common in Treasure Yellow Heaven. ---- Land Spirits were formed from the Blessed Land's heavenly power, the obsessions of the Gu Immortals before death. Land Spirits did not have vile thoughts, Land Spirits were candid and straightforward. ---- Land Spirits were formed from the obsessions of the Gu Immortals, they were simple and biased, once they refuse request at something from someone, meant they would still refuse in the future. ---- Blessed Lands are blessed, they were the land of fortune. But every Blessed Land was different, they received different blessings. Example blessings = *Hu Immortal Blessed Land was most optimal for raising foxes. Foxes that lived in area would grow better and breed faster. *Lang Ya Blessed Land was suited for refining Gu, the environment was suitable for Hairy Men to live in. *Sheng Si Blessed Land benefited to the cultivation of soul path Gu Masters. Category:Terminology ---- It was very rare for Blessed Land to have weather changes. If there was day and night, it meant that the Blessed Land particular heaven and earth had sufficiently deep foundations, at least, the time path law here was quite complete. Blessed Land with astronomical phenomenon were first rate Blessed Lands, like example Blessed Land that had day and night. Normally day and night was the characteristic of Grotto-Heavens. Blessed Lands were small worlds. Above Blessed Lands, there were even more complete and refined small worlds, they were called Grotto-Heavens. ---- When a Gu Immortal dies, their lingering obsession would combine with the heavenly power and form the Land Spirit within the Blessed Land. ---- The Land Spirit is formed by the combination of an obsession and the Blessed Land's heavenly power, to get rid of the Land Spirit, one will have to deal with the entire Blessed Land. If the Land Spirit dies, the Blessed Land will be destroyed. If the Blessed Land is destroyed, the Land Spirit will die too. ---- The Blessed Land was the Gu Immortal's headquarters, it involved their most private matters. Only if they had a really good relationship and trusted each other deeply would they invite another Gu Immortal into the Blessed Land. ---- The time flow was differently in Blessed Lands compared to the outside world, one day in the outside world was many days inside the Blessed Land. One year outside would mean many years in a Blessed Land. ----Blessed Lands had fortune, but heaven and earth was balanced, thus, once in a while, calamities and tribulations would befall. * Rank 6 Gu Immortals experience an earthly calamity every 10 years, and a heavenly tribulation every 100 years. Thus, when assessing a Gu Immortal's cultivation level, they often used the heavenly tribulation as the standard. After a Rank 6 Gu Immortal goes through three heavenly tribulations, their Blessed Land would expand to another level, and they would become a Rank 7 Gu Immortal. * Rank 7 Gu Immortals face an earthly calamity every 10 years, a heavenly tribulation every 50 years, and a grand tribulation every 100 years. * Rank 8 Gu Immortals, they no longer experienced any earthly calamities, but they faced a heavenly tribulation every 10 years, a grand tribulation every 50 years, and a myriad tribulation every 100 years. myriad tribulations were far more scary than heavenly tribulations, they were known as "Hopeless Myriad Tribulations" among Gu Immortals, the difficulty was extremely high.